


Entertain Me

by Sharpshooter57



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Walk Into A Bar, dance for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/pseuds/Sharpshooter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work at a club, although not as the entertainment but Vladimir thinks otherwise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertain Me

You worked at one of the Ranskahov's strip clubs not as a dancer, the crowd didn't seem to like your type, well they liked your body they just didn't like the fact that you knew how to kill a man in under 10 seconds, so you worked the bar. It was nice making drinks it was some what relaxing although sometimes you had to stop too...  
"Get off her" You growled as you stood behind a man who was pinning a girl to the wall.  
"Oh and what are you going to do about it" He smirked as he turned facing you, you looked up to him smiling.  
"Please would you leave" You asked politely, as he grabbed your collar picking you up.  
"You bitch!, you know what I could-"  
You slammed your leg into his crotch, he let out a cry in pain as you dropped on to the floor kicking him in the stomach as he fell to the floor.  
"Lights out big boy" You smirked smashing your leg into his head as he slammed against the floor, a small trail of blood trickled from his head.  
"Hey!" You snapped to the bouncers, "Take the trash out!"  
"You alright?" You asked the girl as the men dragged the man away.  
"Yeh...he just...got a bit close" She muttered rubbing her arm.  
"Don't be scared to hit them" You sighed straightening your shirt, "They're part of the mafia, they'll recover soon enough"  
"Now back to work" You winked as the girl smiled and ran off, you sighed as you headed back to the bar.  
"Why is he beaten!?" A voice boomed in the room, you quickly looked up to see a tall blonde covered in tattoos.  
"Oh shit" You mumble under your breath, as you start to polish a glass so he wouldn't look this way.  
"Answer me!" He snapped at the bouncers who started to explain things, your face turned white as they pointed to you. He started to walk towards you as he rolled up his sleeves, you took a deep breath in and smiled.  
"What can I get for you" You smiled to the man who glared you up and down.  
"You hurt my men?, he had a job tomorrow" He hissed at you as you shrugged your shoulders.  
"I don't know what your on about" You glared at him, "Now what can I get you a drink"  
"You know who I am, da?" He questioned a hint of anger in his voice.  
"For all I know, you just another customer" You replied not letting his anger enrage you, "Now the entertainments over there"  
"Anatoly-"  
"No you're not him" You sighed slamming the glass down on the bar as he raised an eyebrow, "Him and his brother are highly respected around here so don't go dragging his name through the dirt because you want my attention!" You snapped as you watched the man smirk.  
"I'm Vladimir, I didn't know you girls respect us" He smirked as your whole body tensed, "To think a pretty woman like you, would be stuck here"  
"Like I said" You muttered regaining your composure, "The entertainments over there"  
"Vodka with something, you pick, I don't care" Vladimir smiled, as you watched his every move before you set off making the drink, you could feel his eyes on your as you poured the drink into a glass and handed it to him.  
"You follow orders, da?" He asked as you felt a shiver run up your spine.  
"Most of the time" You sighed as you placed the various drinks back.  
"Then dance for me" He said as he nearly downed all of his drink.  
"Look here, I'm not the entertainment" You glared at him.  
"You dare speak to your boss like that!" He snapped making you jump, "I am your boss, I order you to dance"  
You stood glaring at each other, before he laughed, "Your too scared" He smirked as he walked away and headed towards the stage.  
"Scared!" You snapped mentally, grabbing your other co-worker by the arm, "Man the bar, I've got to go entertain someone" You growled as you walked off towards the stage, you went into the changing room and threw one some black lingerie along with some black heeled boots, you threw your black shirt back on leaving the bottom half bare.  
By this time most of the girls had come back in and were getting changed but they all kept saying one man wouldn't leave. You smirked as you walked out onto the stage seeing Vladimir sat in the chair, his eyes quickly focused on you as he smirked.  
You walked down the small runaway and towards the end, and turning your back to him, you slowly undid your shirt letting it run over your shoulders before you brushed it onto one of your hands grabbing it and turning around to face Vladimir who was clearly aroused, you threw the shirt in the face as he pulled it away you made your way to the pole, slowly crouching on the floor running your back down the pole, before getting up and spinning yourself around it, making sure to keep his attention.   
"Here" He purred sending a shiver up your spine as you walked towards him slowly, you stood on the stage looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"You called boss" You muttered as you bent down looking at him in the eyes as he swallowed smirking.  
"Woah" You yelped as Vladimir grabbed you pulling you off stage, you wobbled a bit before regaining your balance and seeing Vladimir sat on his chair the table now knocked over.  
You walked towards him before straddling his waist, you wrapped your arms around his neck as he looked you up and down.  
"прекрасный" He muttered as his hands wandered over your skin as he pulled you against him, "I've been watching you, (f/n)" He purred into your ear before grabbing your ass making you gasp.  
"Anatoly said I would like you" Vladimir smirked as his other hand wander over your stomach, and slowly resting on your chest a small moan ghosting over your lips.  
"He wasn't wrong," He muttered as you looked at him, as he kissed you, you tired your best to fight back but he grabbed your ass, you mouth opening slightly. That's all he needed his tongue quickly entered your mouth gaining dominance .  
You pulled away panting as Vladimir threw his head back laughing slightly.  
"Vlad" You muttered as you ran your hand down his shirt and started to undo his belt as he kissed you once more.  
You sunk your hand down into his pants and began to stroke his length as he groaned into your mouth, you kept going as he kept attacking your mouth and slapping your ass, the room filled with your moans before Vladimir came. You removed your hand and saw some white on it, you looked Vladimir in the eyes as you licked it off and swallowed it as Vladimir smirked.  
"You're...not weak" He nodded smirking at you as you winked and got off him.  
"Tell me something I don't know" You smirked grabbing your shirt off the floor and letting out a yelp as Vladimir picked you up around the waist and threw you over his shoulder.  
"I think I'm going to play with you more, (f/n)" Your name running off his tongue, you let out a gasp as Vladimir grabbed your ass.  
"You're all mine now" He muttered as he walked you into a room, pinning you against the wall and sucking on your neck as he made quick work of your panties dropping them to the floor.  
"Vlad...please" You muttered as you heard him unzip his jeans.  
"I want you to beg" He purred into your ear.  
"Vladimir, please fuck me" You panted as you felt him poking your entrance.  
"Again" He muttered gentling push into you.  
"Boss, I need you" You screamed as he slammed into you hard, you both moaned as he kept going not giving you a moment to relax, you body on edge you felt a knotting sensation in your stomach.  
"I'm going to-" You dug your nails into Vladimir's back as he smirked slamming into you, you came releasing on Vladimir as he pulled out of you, catching you as you fell forward.  
"You felt good" He muttered as he placed you on a sofa, taking his shirt off and throwing it over you.  
"Vladimir...damn you" You glared at him as he stood smirking down at you as he began putting his trousers back on.  
"Don't worry (f/n)" He muttered as he stood over you, you looked up still panting slightly.  
"I'll come pick you up again, you're my entertainment" He growled as he headed for the door, "And mine alone"  
You lay on the sofa panting before slowly sitting up, you grabbed your panties off the floor sighing as you threw them in the bin, you put Vladimir's shirt on as you walked into the changing room grabbing a spare pair of panties that the girls keep and putting them on before shoving your skirt on and walking out.  
"I never said I was done" Vladimir growled as he stood leaning against the wall outside making you jump.  
"I've finished work now, so you're not my boss for now" You winked as you walked past, he slapped your ass as you turned to him he held out a small slip of paper.  
"A new position for you" He muttered as he walked off.  
You raised your eyebrow as you looked down at the piece of paper and smirked.  
"Vladimir's personal..." You read out loud then blushed as you shoved it in your pocket and ran after Vladimir shouting his name, he stopped as turned stumbling back as you jumped hugging him.  
"I accept" You muttered into his ear as he laughed.  
"You start now" He muttered as you smiled.  
"Of course boss."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked <3


End file.
